75
Perhaps 7 and 5 should learn not to soulbind when one of them is angry, as it seems to always result in them having more kids, but I digress. 75 is the fifth child and youngest girl of 7 and 5's rather large family. While her parents saw her coming, both (and a few other residents of the clock tower, for that matter) were really hoping for a boy, since the two of them already had four girls. Alas, it was not to be, and the child turned out to be a girl as well. Her Irish twin is her little brother 12, who was born roughly seven weeks after her. From a young age, 75 proved to be quite different from her sisters, with her affection toward 5 also taking on a more curious lilt. As a result, she started to become quite the mechanic. Unfortunately for her, she nearly became one of 519's earliest victims. While getting some supplies for 2 on the lowest level of the clock tower, she heard a noise outside and headed out to investigate. She found a reaching device she had built with her father, and as she leaned down to pick it up, curious as to how it got out there, something hit her in the back of the head hard enough to launch her small body forward a ways. The right side of her face cracked against a piece of rubble, jarring her right optic loose. 519 almost had his first victim, and it was quite likely no one would have ever seen the child again had he not heard 5 calling for the girl too close for his comfort. So instead of continuing with what horrible plans were in his twisted head, he carefully picked her up and rushed inside with her and the reaching device, crying that he had been heading to the lower level for a walk and had witnessed her fall and hit her head. Knowing how clumsy his daughter tended to be, 5 thought nothing of the accident and took her to 2. While the eye could not be completely repaired, it could be salvaged, and they fashioned a leather strap to hold it in place. 75 doesn't remember the incident very well, and she still doesn't mind 519's company, unaware of how close she became to being his second victim... As an adult, 75 is the tallest of her sisters, though her lanky upper body gives way to a somewhat fluffy lower half. She still wears her protective strap to hold her right optic in place, and her brown ribbon moves up to serve as a ponytail. Though she eventually grew out of the stuttering that defined her speech as a child, her bad luck didn't end. When 519 kidnapped one of the gypsy triplets, she was the first one to find her niece... tied up in the old stitchpunk's room. She immediately tries to get her free, only to be knocked out. She wakes up to a horrifying experience only ended when she and her niece are found by 2, who was only down there to get some parts from 519 and found something far more terrible. Since the incident, she's been very quiet and her stutter has returned to some extent. She usually stays to herself, working solemnly on one or another project to keep herself busy. Relationships 75 is closest to her father, seeing how much she takes after him. She admires how brave her mother is, and looks up to 35, 57, and the kanji twins for each of their unique skills. 12, out of all of her siblings, is the closest one to her, since they grew up extremely close in age. Like all of her older sisters, she calls 2 "Grampa 2." Not particularly fond of 1, as he treats her much like he treats 5, though she likes listening to 9 talk about how he met the others, and unlike 35, she adores 6 and likes going to see his drawings. 3 and 4 are quite possibly her best friends in the world, as they are more than willing to show her blueprints when she's learning to build things. But she doesn't mind so much. 15 is also someone she considers a good friend, seeing their similar outlook on the world. Since 519 is a toymaker, she's often fascinated by the things he creates... at least up until his assault. She also likes i, who - being a bit unusual - intrigues her. 125, as a scholar, pretty quickly shoots up her ranks of favorite people. 18 she usually steers clear of, and she doesn't have much of an opinion either way on his relationship with 35. 81 strikes her as being very nice, though, and she'll strike up conversation with him if he's nearby. After 181 is born, she avoids the other girl. Why? Because she really doesn't feel like being picked on. It's for this same reason that she's not particularly fond of 97. She thinks 68 is absolutely adorable and often tries to help him when she can, leading him around by the hand or letting him help her carry things around when she's busying herself with one project or another. Personality Out of all of her sisters, 75 is the most like her father. She is clumsy, shy, uncertain, and afraid of her own shadow. She also tends to be a little bit paranoid. Despite that, she is very smart, and a quick learner. She loves to build things and is a natural mechanic. A bit of a tomboy, she gets on well with most of the boys in the clocktower, but can never seem to get past friendship with any of them. She is self-conscious and considers herself something of a "plain jane," especially where her sisters have such flashy ribbons while hers, a single curled ribbon at the back of her head, is plain brown. She doesn't like people looking at her strap and is always worried that people will find her odd for having a weird eye... which could be why she relates so well to 6. As a child, she stutters a bit, though she's working hard to overcome that. As an adult, she'd mostly overcome her childhood stutter and grown into a pleasant, willowy voice. She seemed to be gaining a little bit of boldness, but hopes that she may've grown a spine were dashed after her encounter. After she was assaulted by 519, she reverted back to her childhood stutter when she even spoke at all. She rarely smiles or laughs anymore, and everyone is worried that 519's actions may have broken her forever. She mostly stays to herself, avoiding contact. Voice Actor Jessie Flower (child) - Toph in Avatar: the Last Airbender Cree Summer (adult) - Kida in Atlantis: the Lost Empire Theme Songs "Get In Line" - Barenaked Ladies "Stand My Ground" - Within Temptation "The Dark I Know Well" - From the Soundtrack of Spring Awakening Other Characters Say... "Spooked easy and she's so much like Daddy it's adorable. It's up to we older girls to protect 75, I guess." - 35 "She's a wonderful little girl, sharp as a tack. I only hope that she inherits some of her sisters' boldness as she gets older, since it's not a very forgiving world out there." - 125 "Pff. She's a crybaby. And weird. Do you see that wonky eye, or is that just me?" - 181 "I was REALLY surprised to see mom and dad having another baby, but I'm not quite as surprised to see them have another girl. She reminds me a lot of daddy, making her very adorable. She's a sweet thing~" - 57 "Oh... you's jumpy like, too.... you need naps...dey make you feel... all goods..." - 91 "75? Oh she's great! She likes all the stuff I like, and she laughs at my stories, too. She's an awesome friend." - 20 "She's my sister, I'm her brother, I'll always be there for her no matter what - she's like my best friend~ <3" - 12 Created by MamaCJ Category:Second Generation Category:5x7 Family Category:MamaCJ Category:Mechanics Category:Clock Tower OCs